What Happens in the Dark
by Chrmdpoet
Summary: The attic door clicked closed again as Adilyn's back pressed into it, the shadows curling in around her so that nothing was visible beyond the strangely bright glimmer of Jessica's blue, blue eyes.


**A/N: Another Night Fairy piece I wrote on tumblr. Enjoy! XO-Chrmdpoet **

What Happens in the Dark

Adilyn rested her forehead gently against the door of the attic as her fingers inched over the wood. She glanced quickly around to ensure that her father wasn't lurking, waiting to lecture her for daring to not only invite a vampire into their home but for seeking out said vampire on her own. She was alone, though, and Adilyn let out a soft sigh as she turned her head and pressed her ear to the door.

Nothing. She heard nothing from within. Not a whisper or a sigh or a breath, but then vampires didn't breathe, she reminded herself. Perhaps Jessica was still resting. The sun had yet to entirely disappear beneath the horizon, after all, though it crept closer and closer as Adilyn kept her ear pressed to the door.

When the house darkened, signifying that night had fallen, Adilyn's fingers found their way to the cold metal of the brass knob. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she contemplated turning the knob, as she contemplated entering the attic that now housed the very vampire that had taken so much from her; the same vampire that had then vowed to make amends through offering lifelong protection.

The same vampire whose touch she still felt on her body, the whisper of Jessica's fingers over her thigh, up her back, on her neck. The ghost of that touch ached in Adilyn's body in ways both exciting and terrifying.

"What am I doin'?" she whispered to herself, shaking her head and letting out a staggered, nervous breath. She moved to step back from the door, but as soon as her fingers slipped from the wood and brass, the door wrenched open. A pale hand shot out so quickly that Adilyn barely caught sight of it before it curled into the front of her t-shirt and yanked her into the dark depths of the attic.

The attic door clicked closed again as Adilyn's back pressed into it, the shadows curling in around her so that nothing was visible beyond the strangely bright glimmer of Jessica's blue, blue eyes.

Adilyn's flesh felt electric as her nerves buzzed almost audibly. "J-Jessica, I—" she tried to say, but her voice was a stuttering mess that betrayed the frantic rhythm of her heart. Jessica needn't hear her voice to know of her pulse though, as Adilyn knew the melody must be as an anthem in the vampire's ears.

The melody only increased in tempo as Jessica crept nearer in the dark, so near that Adilyn could feel the cold radiating from the redhead's flesh. "Hush now," Jessica cooed, the words hitting Adilyn's cheeks in puffs of air the other girl had no need of.

Adilyn heard the sharp intake as Jessica sniffed in her scent and nearly growled. "You smell so fuckin' good."

A strangled moan escaped Adilyn's throat, unbidden, when cool fingertips traced along her throat, the touch somehow both erotic and frightening. And when Jessica's body pressed into hers so that Adilyn's back molded further against the hard wood of the attic door, the fairy thought she might simply erupt or explode or die with the feeling that was heating up her blood so quickly she could hardly think straight.

"I-I shouldn't b-be in here," she managed to choke out when Jessica's lips brushed, feather-light, over her pulse point.

"Mm," Jessica hummed against her throat. "No you shouldn't, but you _are _here, and so am I."

"Are y-you gonna hurt me?" Adilyn whispered, a whimper escaping her as she felt Jessica's knee slip between her legs and press deliciously against her.

Jessica's lips pressed more fully to her throat before the vampire's tongue flicked at her flesh, and Adilyn heard the resounding click of Jessica's fangs descending. It was a sound that made her body go rigid.

The sharp tips grazed gently over her neck before sliding up to her ear, and Adilyn's entire body went liquid again as Jessica whispered, "Never."

Jessica's hands slipped down Adilyn's sides then, pressing and squeezing as they descended to her thighs and then slithered back up toward her breasts.

Adilyn swallowed hard as her hips bucked forward of their own accord and right into the redhead's thigh. Another moan escaped her even as she practically bit into her lip. "M-my daddy," she managed to say. "He'll f-freak out."

"He doesn't have to know," Jessica whispered hotly. "What happens in the dark, Adilyn, _stays_ in the dark."

Adilyn jolted sharply awake, jumping to a sitting position on the couch where she had fallen asleep. Her eyes were wide as her heart raced in her chest. She could still feel Jessica's teeth on her flesh, the vampire's body pressed against hers. One glance to the window, though, told her it was still day.

She pressed her fingertips to her throat. It had all been an impossible dream born from a single drop of blood.


End file.
